Naruto: The Neglected Prophecy Child
by Chikeninacoop
Summary: Naruto Was a mess Being Neglected by his parents appearing almost non existent to most of the village and never being trained by his parents. However A man With Kage level power sees him and offer's to train him and be his family. What will happen when he comes back into his parents life to be stronger then anyone has noticed. Chapter 3-4 needs edit. eventual naruino. M rated
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**Hi everyone this is my new Story and First story so pls dont flame. anyway ENJOY!**

 **CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE**

Minato and Kushina were looking Fondly at the Newborn babies in front of them, 2 of them were boys while one was a girl with a strand of red hair while the other two had blond hair. They were about to name the babies their respective names. But the family bonding moment was interrupted by a man killing two ANBU trying to stop him from entering. 'What The Hell' Minato thought in shock.

'I Thought This place was hidden from any ninja beside ANBU rank and higher from knowing and how did he get in here with there being a dozen ANBU Stationed outside?' Minato Thought. The man In front of them wearing a black cloak and a orange mask with only one hole for his eyes instead of two.

The Man said nothing as all he did was look Kushina in the eyes before his sharingan started spinning and in under a second Kushina started to Scream in pain. Suddenly Kushina's seal broke and The Kyuubi Was summoned by The Orange masked man.

Scene change (Konoha)

After Minato Defeated the masked man he soon realised the Kyuubi still needed to be defeated. Quickly teleporting To his office he found his sensei already there trying to find the notes and hand signs for the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. When Jiraiya found it he handed it to his apprentice. "Minato do you really want to go with this seal after all it most likely will take your life." Jiraiya said with a face practically hoping he said no.

"yes" Minato replied with Jiraiya's sad smile instantly going to a sad face.

"Goodbye My student" Jiraiya said with a rare face that had pure sadness on it.

"Thank you sensei and Please train my kids after i'm gone" Minato said with a smile on his face. "You bet i'm going to train your kids" Jiraiya said with a smile before Minato vanished to the West Gate of Konoha

Scene change (Konoha West Gate)

The Yondaime Hokage had Arrived with his 3 children in the hands of him and his other 2 shadow clones. Doing the hand seals quickly he summoned the shinigami. "Shinigami-san Please seal the Nine tails into my three children and on my side i will give you my soul for a reward." Minato cried to the Huge man that was known as the Shinigami.

Then the Shinigami spoke " **Normally i would take your soul but since this is a tailed beast and i really don't want to have any of these roaming around this world i will take nothing from you and just seal Kyuubi** " Which left Minato having the biggest smile that no one on the earth had seen.

"Thank you Shinigami-San" Minato spoke trying to hide his excitement from his words.

" **Very well if that is all you have to say I will now seal the Kyuubi** " Shinigami said Then sealing The Kyuubi in 3 parts. Placing the Yin part in Mito, the Yang part in Menma, and finally placing the mind of the Kyuubi in Naruto. ' **Of Course Most People Would ask why i put the mind in naruto when I can just Give it to the holders of the Yin-Yang part of the kyuubi, But This will do Since Having Kyuubi's mind in Naruto's body will hopefully make him stronger Since he will have The Kyuubi's mind to talk to him and maybe train him and he will have its Massive Chakra Reserve With a long life span and having a amazing healing factor also due to the Kyuubi'** The Shinigami Thought. ' **This will do great for my plans since Naruto is the Child of prophecy However for this to really work out and to make sure Naruto goes to his fullest potential I will have to Take away the love of a Family from him for a while Hopefully It won't Fully break him.'** The Shinigami also Thought saddened by the fact this child won't have a loving family for a long time or maybe even forever.

Scene Change (Atop of Hokage Tower day After Kyuubi Attack)

The Hokage Was Standing On the roof of the Hokage Tower In front of all the Civilians and Shinobi's The Village Had with two babies in his hands. "Hello All Konoha Civilians And Shinobi" The Hokage Said With Applause coming from Below. "Yesterday We as a village were attacked by the Nine Tailed Fox However we were saved by these two" The Hokage said while raising his Menma and Mito.

getting a confused look from down below with one shouting "But Aren't they the kyuubi reincarnate since they have them inside them?" shouted a foolish Civilian who was quickly detained with no civilian or genin and some chunin noticing because of the speed the ANBU got him. "They ARE NOT THE KYUUBI REINCARNATE THEY ARE THE HERO"S OF THE VILLAGE." The Yondaime Shouted getting a silence from the crowd that a second ago where chanting "KYUUBI REINCARNATE".

"They are my children and the Bravest Children Konoha Will ever see As they took the Kyuubi when no one else could As far as i see it they should be considered Hero's" Minato said with a serious tone Which Promptly got a Cheering noise from everyone below Believing what the Hokage said as he was their leader.

But no one realised that they were forgetting a young Naruto who was sleeping in his crib away from his family as they had forgot to bring to him the first of many times that would happen. But this young Naruto was still destined to change the future Either In A bad way or a good way With Kami Hoping it would be for the good as she watched naruto's childhood to see how this would play out. Since it was now decided That The actions Naruto makes will decide the fate of their world.

 **Please follow and review. (This chapter was edited 5/3/17)**

 **And I'm back with a new chapter. Thanks for the support on my first chapter getting 36 follows and 500 visits so thanks. Anyway this is chapter 2, No it's not a prologue anymore it's now naruto's childhood being neglected for his siblings anyway heres chapter 2 hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Jinpachi

**And I'm back with a new chapter. Thanks for the support on my first chapter getting 36 follows and 500 visits so thanks. Anyway this is chapter 2, No it's not a prologue anymore it's now naruto's childhood being neglected for his siblings anyway heres chapter 2 hope you enjoy it! (Last edit 6/19/17)**

 **Hokage Monument (6 years after attack naruto is 6 basically)**

It was October 10th marking Naruto's 6th birthday however his parents seemed to not notice for the 6th time in 6 years. Naruto was in a mix of emotions he was sad, mad, and apologetic at the same time. "Why do they always forget about me?" Naruto said out loud still crying.

"Well they might not forget next year… Right?" Naruto said hopeful but at the same time thinking to himself that it was very unlikely which made him cry even more.

Naruto then froze when he heard a man talk behind him, "Hey why are you crying and don't you think you should be at home at this hour at night" the man spoke with some humor in his tone.

Naruto didn't even turn around before saying "my Family don't care about me".

"Hey don't go all Uchiha on me and start brooding, Before you do that how bout explain to me why your family don't care about you?" The man said.

"Well i a-hhhh mean they don't celebrate my birthdays, don't give me dinner don't train me like they train my siblings and they ignore me. While my siblings make fun of me and don't give two shits about me" Naruto said in a cold and satire tone which made the man frown. 'I know he told me the kid was sad from being neglected but from here it seems like he hates them but still yearns for their attention.'

"Well gaki how bout we introduce each other and tell each other our life stories?" The man said with a smirk while Naruto turned with happiness in his eyes.

"Really you mean you would listen to me?" Naruto said. "Sure Gaki But How bout We Exchange names first?" He said Laughing offering a hand to Naruto.

"YA" Naruto said in excitement While the other man simply laughed. "The Names Jinpachi Ryu" Jinpachi said. "Naruto" Naruto answered without his last name.

* * *

Jinpachi and Naruto then talked about their lives with Naruto talking about how he was neglected and practically forgotten by his parents with Jinpachi answering telling Naruto his life story where he was from the hidden mist but had no home anymore due to his clan being killed due to their bloodline during the Hidden Mist Civil war and the Bloodline Purge.

"Well I guess that leaves both of us with no family" Jinpachi said with laughter while Naruto only nodded sadly. "Cheer up kid Because Now we're gonna be each other's family cause right now I'm Choosing you as my apprentice to pass on my clans teachings to you!"

While Jinpachi stood up showing a man with no shirt but a scarf on his neck showing a lean but muscular form with 1 ring on both of his arms and neck with a red jewel on middle. Completed by baggy black pants, red eyes ( **A/N kurenai eyes),** and messy black hair. "From now on i-i'm gonna be your student and family Jinpachi-san?" Naruto answered with a hope filled awe face.

"Sure are Naruto-Kun" Jinpachi said with a smile. "Tou-san" Naruto said with a smile "wait what?" Jinpachi answered as he got tackled by Naruto shouting "TOU-SAN".

"You don't really have to call me that Naruto-Kun" Jinpachi said with confusion but Naruto just started shouting "TOU-SAN TOU-SAN TOU-SAN TOU-SAN TOU-SAN TOU-SAN".

"Ok" Jinpachi answered. But little did they know this was just a start of the most important relationship that decided the fate of the world. 'Part 1 finished now to see if this guy holds up his deal with me… Or is he a god?' Thought Jinpachi while simultaneously getting hugged on the ground by a certain Blond male.

* * *

 **Scene change forest of death (2 years time skip naruto is 8)**

Naruto was now in a shack in the forest of death that his sensei lived in. Apparently his sensei was a seal master and made a seal that suppressed their chakra and home so no one could find it. But they both did admit a lady by the name of Anko managed to stop by their location many times and still managed to not find them.

Naruto didn't live there by all means but still managed to crash their for the night sometimes this was one of those days. He was now training his fire dragon Taijutsu stance as he need to have really good grasp on all of the element dragon Taijutsu stances to combine them and gain the Elemental dragon stance. His Sensei had told him it was his best taijutsu stance and that it probably was Naruto's best stance as he recognised Naruto as a explosive and unpredictable person which meant he was perfect with this stance. He had already mastered the wind dragon style and was doing fire since it was his 2nd strongest element his third element was Lightning which was his weakest of the three so he was planning to do it last.

But his jutsu collection was almost non existent with his Sensei never teaching him his jutsus since Naruto didn't have enough control over his chakra. But his sensei did teach him a jutsu just for the academy and had already said he would teach him jutsu when he was 10. He knew some Jutsu though which included **Shunshin no Jutsu, Kawarimi no jutsu, Fire clone Jutsu,** And his newly acquired jutsu from his Sensei **Katon: Twin Dragon Jutsu** Which was a jutsu that made 2 twin dragons that roared and approached its target even following it if it tried to run. ( **A/N Looks like Hanzo ultimate from overwatch but dragons are smaller and made out of fire)**

The User needed a sufficient amount of chakra control like walk on water amount but also needed a MASSIVE amount of chakra to make. But sometimes when Naruto did the move while he was mad a red chakra would cloak and the flames would turn blue for some reason which he still didn't understand. Although he had to train hard for 2 years. You would think Jinpachi was just a normal shinobi BUT NO. He was a massive slave driver. But before Naruto could finish his summary of his last two years of training was awoken by his Sensei's cooking also remembering that it was the day he was to go to the academy for his first day.

Naruto having a good body being skinny while having a lot of muscle that made it look like a forming six pack which made him have a swimmers like body put on his black pants that made it just below his knees and was less baggier than his sensei's pants, then put on his fishnet undershirt then his normal all black tee and then his red and black jacket with a dragon going up on his back that was resistant to fire jutsu gifted to him by his Sensei ( **A/N Looks like boruto jacket but more darker red instead of lighter red and doesn't have the thing that's raised on the neck basically lower neck thing and dragon going up on back).** "Naruto-Kun Please wake up you're probably like a minute late by now" jinpachi said with a laugh playing a prank on Naruto like he always did although he had a funny side he was quite serious when he wanted. "WHAAAAATTTT" Naruto Shouted before he ran out with dango and used **shunshin** **no jutsu** to get to the academy.

* * *

 **Scene Change (Academy)**

when he arrived he saw no one outside of the academy he quickly rushed to the counter to

see his room when he got his room he saw what was probably his teacher standing beside the podium doing attendance as he entered he heard his name be called "Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki".

"Here" Naruto simply answered as he got everyone's attention in the room he noticed some girls going a slight shade of pink and Menma his brother growling in uninterest as he continued to quietly argue with a raven haired boy that looked like a Uchiha. "Oh ah there's a seat next to Ino so sit down Naruto" His teacher who he quickly realised name was Iruka said.

As Naruto sat down beside a blond girl that looked really cute to him but he didn't let his feelings overtake him he then remembered the time yesterday where his sensei told him to make some friends since it would be good for him. "Hi My names Naruto" he quietly said to Ino. Ino then looked at him and smiled "Hi! My Name's Ino Yamanaka" she said before saying here to the instructor.

Naruto then smiled and said "nice name" while Ino Blushed a slight pink from the smile then remember something 'Wait isn't this guy Mito's brother I can't think like that!' Ino thought as she was Mito's best friend.

Mito and Hinata who saw this both had different thoughts Hinata thought 'Look like Ino found someone who she likes i can't wait to tease her for this' she then giggled after this while Mito Thought 'Why is she talking to my loser brother?' She asked herself but felt a ping on her heart after saying that.

 **The Kyuubi then growled of how stupid his container is " Of Course the Shinigami altered the seal to make his family hate him but i can't say that to my dumb container since my mind is locked in a smart one ahhh i wish my whole body was in him at least i would have fun, but no i get these two shitheads." the Kyuubi growled.**

Alright "if attendance is done i will now lead you all to the training grounds to test your skills." While he led the class Naruto felt 3 Large chakras at the field 'Guess They brought in the sannin or some jonin to test us' as the class entered to field to be all surprised except naruto who already saw this at the three sannin in front of them.

Jiraiya the Toad Sannin broke the silence saying "Alright Gakis! We're here to see your skills so we can determine where you are in the class rankings." Tsunade then cut in saying "We will call your name and you will first do taijutsu matches then you will show us your kunai and shuriken throwing and for extra credit show us ninjutsu" With the clan kids all cheering. "First up Kiba and Menma" Orochimaru said while the two got up to the ring.

"Sorry Menma But i'm gonna take you down" Kiba said with confidence "Sure you are Kiba" Menma replied with disinterest with Kiba growled at and gave his dog a pill and the dog then became Kiba as they both attacked Menma. They started throwing punches at Menma who Blocked all of them but was obviously apart of a plan which Menma didn't realise because of his thick head. "HAHA I got you Now Menma Akamaru let's do it!" They then both shouted **PASSING FANG** as they both turned into what appeared as drills and went at Menma who jumped up but was to no success as they both followed him.

then Menma Threw a smoke bomb laced with Ramen smell that confused both of them and then atop of them they got a brutal kick from Menma to the back. Which promptly decided the match. "Ok Winner Menma" Jiraiya said with a smile at him while Menma's fangirls all started shouting.

"Next Match Shikamaru vs Ino" Tsunade said while both got to the ring but then Shikamaru said "I forfeit because fights against girls are too troublesome." with All three Sannin sighing with them all thinking 'Yup a Nara' While Ino shouted at Shikamaru for not fighting against her for being a girl Jiraiya said "Winner Ino by Forfeit

* * *

 **Couple of civilian matches later**

"Naruto VS Sasuke" Tsunade said with sadness in her voice as her And Jiraiya knew they both neglected him Tsunade personally didn't talk to him since he reminded her of her dead brother While when Jiraiya ever thought of him his heart would just tell him to not to do it. Naruto and sasuke both got to the ring with everyone curious as to what Naruto could do since almost everyone didn't know Their Hokage Had 3 kids. While Sasuke Smirked and said out loud "I guess I got Menma's failure of a brother" while Menma snickered Naruto said nothing and two of the sannin held a frown over the Uchihas words. "Alright Naruto VS Sasuke… HAJIME!" Jiraiya said.

 **I know Cliffhanger I'm a dick But atleast i posted 2 chapters in 2 days plus this was 2k words so definitely an Improvement. Anyway to answer some questions people might have Jinpachi is a OC but if you want to know my idea for the oc just search him up on naruto fanon but i did change a few things. Is Naruto going to be OP? No he's not gonna be jounin level while genin and not OP He's just really strong from his training with a kage level person in terms of power right now i would say he's a little more powerful than Menma who is mid genin level right now. In terms of teams i might make it a new number which instead of 3 genin there would be 4 and 1 or 2 jounin which i didn't decide yet. As far as Naruino their relationship will get going when they become genin but there friends right now i guess. Anyway Please review and support my newest chapter. Chapter 3 coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys its me back with another chapter. Anyway thanks for the support on my first 2 chapters and reviews. I also got 2 questions for my reviews 1: i'll try to update regularly but it's not a promise 2: like i said last chapter i'll try to not make naruto op but he is gonna be really strong for his age so ye. Anyway last chapter after i posted it i noticed i didn't talk about naruto's family a lot of his childhood till he was 6 so i guess i'm starting this chapter with a flashback it will also include his training with Jinpachi too and also his academy days including his match with sasuke.(oh and also we got in a community already so yeee)**

Flashback (naruto when he was 6 at namikaze house)

Naruto was looking out of his window from his room in the back of the house secluded from pretty much everyone else. "Tou-San Look I made a Shadow clone!" Shouted a happy Mito To her dad while Menma was still struggling. "Good Mito-Chan" Minato replied with a smile and pride for her Daughter. 'at age 4 and is already learning complex Jutsus, That my girl' Minato thought with pride. While Kushina was just shouting and celebrating with both of their kids for mastering a hard jutsu that she got a hold of when she was well in her adult years. However they were all forgetting one child that was now looking at them with sadness. He was now remembering how they always forgot about him and never even ate dinner with them. He didn't even have a chair in the table and their "family meetings" with Kakashi and two sannin who were apparently part of the family talking about birthdays and problems with the family and always having a jolly time. Naruto was looking at them with a filled backpack and 12 storage scrolls his sensei gave him and a tear stain on both of his eyes. "They didn't even notice me and they probably won't for the rest of my life" Naruto said out loud. His Sensei had told him that until his family noticed him to not care about them since it would make him even more sadder. "A man that was a complete stranger to me a week ago knows more about me than my own family will ever know" Naruto said with sadness quickly turning into disgust. "About time i left this god forsaken family" Naruto said before moving to the door. He remembered when they cared about him until he was 3. And then for some reason that all stopped. Even His siblings were nice to him but now all they did was throw insults towards him with their parents not giving 2 shits about it. But now he was starting to go towards a new path. Away from his horrible family.

Scene change (Naruto when he was 7 living with Jinpachi)

Naruto thought back to that day even when his sensei told him to not think back there. He and the furball fox even had a better relationship than the one Naruto had with his own Family. Ever since he went there with Jinpachi who played a genjutsu to get in the seal with both of them.

Scene Change (Naruto's Mindscape)

When Naruto and Jinpachi got there they both had different thoughts. 'Wait Where did Sensei take me?' Naruto thought as Jinpachi thought something much different 'So this is where Naruto's Tailed beast lives, Interesting'. " **Hmmm, Who dares disturb my sleep?"** The Kyuubi said in a startling tone. "Who's there?" Naruto responded. " **Ahh so my Gracious jailer has come to talk to me."** The Kyuubi said While coming into the view in front of both of them. " **Who are you and how did you get in this seal?"** The Kyuubi said when he found Jinpachi. "I'm simply here to see who my Apprentice jails." Jinpachi replied but not a second after he said that a Fox nail courtesy of the Kyuubi struck him But before the claw reached him his Sensei Disappeared atop of the Fox in a Red blur. " **HOW DARE YOU GET ON MY HEAD NINGEN".** "Cause i'm stronger than you 1 tailed fox" Jinpachi said pointing out how The Kyuubi had 1 and a half tails. Jinpachi then came back to where he was standing beside Naruto. " **Hn Stupid Humans"** The Kyuubi spoke. " **So why has my jailor come talk to me?"** The Kyuubi spoke trying to change the conversation. "I have come with a request" Jinpachi spoke. " **Oh So what is this request the Ningen has for me".** "Train Naruto when i'm gone and also give him a bloodline before you go back to one of your other Jinchuriki". ' **Seems like he knows i won't survive in this body for ever.' The Kyuubi Thought . "Now why would i grace him a bloodline and train him?".** " Because if your container dies before your mind is released from him you will also die". " **Hnn Fine i will give him a bloodline when i get out of his body, But he most show me he is powerful before i give him it, and also I Will not train him For whatever reason" The Kyuubi spoke before replying to himself with "But if he proves himself i might give him a training regimen with jutsu and taijutsu stances".** "Thank you Kyuubi" Jinpachi said before him and Naruto faded out of his view.

Scene Change Shack at Forest of death.

"SANSEI WHO WAS THAT AND WHY WAS HIS NAME KYUUBI?!" Naruto Shouted at Jinpachi. "Calm down Naruto-kun, Man I think i'll have to train you out of that Thick head and make you actually use your brain" Jinpachi Replied With Naruto getting even louder and Madder. "Look Naruto-kun you have the Kyuubi's mind and one tail worth of power sealed in you by the shinigami when he sealed the Kyuubi in your siblings." Jinpachi said not knowing how Naruto would respond to this news. Surprisingly Naruto took the news like it was nothing new as he said he always saw a seal on his tummy when he focused chakra. "Alright Now Naruto-Kun get along with your training for today" Jinpachi said which Naruto Groaned at. You see This training regimen was not something a 7 year old should do he had to do 20 laps around Jinpachi's Shack and Training ground which was the size of The Namikaze clan house with 100 pounds of weight on him which he got used to when he was 6 and ½ When he was done he had to do it again but this time on his fingers once and then he practiced his kenjutsu which his master told him to not use against allies or in the academy as it was a special sword that only Naruto and his Sensei could use until they die. Also anyone foolish enough to wield it would get shocked by one of the lightning seal Naruto placed on it when he was testing his fuinjutsu although he isn't the best with it he could steal make simple seals. And after he was done practicing With his Dragon sword That his Sensei gifted him he moved on to his taijutsu and shuriken and kunai throwing, And to complete his day he went through a difficult Obstacle course his sensei made for him. Then he did chakra control practices for a while and went inside. Of course he kept begging his sensei to let him learn jutsus he always denied him saying he would teach it when he was 12 while Naruto just counted every day until he could finally learn more jutsus.

Timeskip (academy Naruto VS Sasuke)

"HAJIME!" Jiraiya Shouted. Everyone payed attention in curiosity as everyone didn't know how Naruto fought especially with him being the Hokage's eldest Child, While the Sannin all thought 'Kami have mercy he doesn't get hurt to much' as they knew that Naruto had 0 training from His parents. While Menma said outloud "Show him what is Power Sasuke After all he is a weakling." Menma finished with a smirk. "Alright Menma iI actually Agree with you on that one" Sasuke replied with a grin. "Arrogance can kill Uchiha" Naruto simply stated cooly with the Sannin actually agreeing with him. "What do you know Dobe?" Sasuke questioned while his Fanclub all started shouting "YEA DOBE". But before anything escalated Naruto appeared behind Sasuke and simply tripped him to the ground. "Now that's a perfect example of what happens idiot" Naruto replied before Sasuke got up and jumped back. "You will pay for that one Do you Know who I am?, A Uchiha!". "Well you're arrogant like one" Naruto said which got a few giggles from the students and sannin. Sasuke seeing this immediately rushed towards Naruto In Rage "HOW DARE YOU MOCK A UCHIHA" Sasuke Shouted before throwing a punch that Naruto Simply Side Stepped. "Well Uchiha if you really want to play i guess I can fight seriously" Naruto said and then getting in his Fire Dragon Taijutsu stance which the Sannin Immediately knew. 'How does he know that stance without getting trained by someone?' all of the Sannin thought intrigued by how Naruto knew the stance. "You will pay for mocking The Uchiha Dobe!" Sasuke shouted before starting to use hand signs in the taijutsu only match. The Sannin recognised this and tried to get there but were beaten by Naruto who was holding said Uchiha's hands and then saying "You had to resort to Ninjutsu in a taijutsu match, Disappointing Uchiha." in a mocking tone that got the Uchiha madder but before he could engulf Naruto in fire. Naruto simply Punched him in the gut, and then Sasuke spat out blood before being sent off the arena into the wall. Everyone was silent, Sasuke Uchiha the second or third best in their age group just got beaten by one punch while he was about to do a jutsu to burn Naruto to ashes. To say everyone was shocked was an understatement. Menma who was the first to get out of the shocking state said "The Dobe probably got a lucky hit on Sasuke, After all he was the forgotten person in our family" Menma growled to the students who were confused but all of the fangirls simply nodded shouting that it was lucky while Naruto just walked off the ring with some just in awe. "Ah-hh Winner of the match by Knockout Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki." Tsunade said to the students still in shock and awe.

Time skip (i'm not gonna include konoha 9 or now konoha 12 matches cus there not main matches like chunin exam match important there really short 2 sentence matches basically)

"Alright Kids We will have all of you now throw shuriken and kunai at the dummy's aim for the head for extra points every hit at the critical red spots on the dummy is 5 points, 1 point for hitting the dummy, 6 points for hitting the head, and 0 points for missing you all will get 5 tyres with each weapon!" Jiraiya shouted before getting a "HAI!" from mostly everyone. "Alright First up Ino Yamanaka" Tsunade said while 2 clones of her told every civilian to follow her only leaving the clan kids there since the three sannin knew they were the only ones that were gonna do something good. Ino stepped up to the front after getting a good luck from Naruto. Ino Picked up 5 shuriken and threw them at the target having 2 land on the red,1 in the head and 1 on the body while the other one just missed. "Alright Ino you got 16 points" Tsunade said while Ino just cheered at.( **A/N I don't know if i should include all of this cause it's painfully boring basically the same thing with everyone only interesting part i guess is naruto's perfect score Menma and Sasuke Glared at naruto for so here's the scores for everyone important again i don't know if this is a mistake so correct me in the reviews so here's the scores: Into: 16 shuriken, 17 kunai Shikimaru: shuriken 20, Kunai 16 Choji:14 shuriken 14 kunai Kiba 15 shuriken 20 kunai Hinata: 15 shuriken 18 kunai shino:shuriken 14 kunai 17**

 **Sakura: 10 shuriken 10 kunai p.s. She's really bad since she only studies mito: 25 shuriken 25 kunai menma: 29 shuriken 25 kunai sasuke 25 shuriken 29 kunai Naruto:30 shuriken 30 kunai)**

"Ok So that means the end of the academy test with Naruto on the top and sakura in the bottom of this group unless some of you know ninjutsu" Tsunade said which Mito,Menma,Sasuke, and surprisingly Naruto raised their hands 'No surprise about Sasuke and Menma, Mito But Naruto even knows one with no training Sensei now thats suprising' Jiraiya thought. "Ok everyone go who raised their hands go into the training field with the dummies" Jiraiya said. "Now that we all are here first up Sasuke Do your jutsu" Which Sasuke burned the dummy with his medium sized Fireball. Which his fangirls all cheered at while others watched while being impressed. "Next Menma" Jiraiya said after the display. "Alright!" Menma responded before doing his hand seals. **Futon: Great Breakthrough** Menma Shouted exhaling a strong gust of wind that shredded one of the Dummies which again His Fan girls all cheered at which he flaunted at the attention. "Brother Always seeking attention in the most embarrassing way ever i wish he wasn't my brother" Mito Muttered before doing hand seals. **Futon: Vacuum Bullets!** Mito Said before shooting out wind in every direction from her mouth. "Alright Next up Naruto" Jiraiya said with curiosity obviously going throughout everyone there. **Katon: Twin Dragon Jutsu!** Naruto Shouted Before 2 Dragons came out of his mouth destroying all of the Dummies and some with mere heat from the attack, also almost breaking the seal jiraiya put down which was no easy task. Everyone was Shocked even the Sannin who never saw the attack before. Naruto knowing that it was unseen before said "It's a Jutsu I made from a idea i got from a dream" opting not to tell them about his Sensei. Everyone feasibly gulped and sweated from the showing of how strong that jutsu was even the Sannin who would personally ban the Jutsu right now. "We-Well That concludes the test you all can go now" Jiraiya said shaken by the jutsu.

 **And That Concludes Chapter 3 But can i get some credit? 3 Chapters in 3 days like my streak is fucking amazing. But It would probably end tomorrow :( anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter please review for me to see how i am doing to your eyes. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Academy Graduation Test!

**Hi again, So this is chapter 4. I want to thank you guys for the support on my last chapter especially ttkaigler (thanks dude means alot) and to Krisxs (Ill try not to make Naruto too op but strong at the same time and i'll take your tip of not making him grow too fast) and to yojimbo ( :((( ) also i'm starting this chapter with a time skip due to there being legit nothing to write about during his academy days so i'll just sum up the 4 years fast here. And also i made the noob mistake of not saying i don't own naruto in my last chapters so here it is also sorry for the long wait and pm me if your interested for beta reading since i'm setting that up right after i post this.**

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO BECAUSE KISHIMOTO SENPAI OWNS IT. BELIEVE IT!**

Scene Change 4 years time skip (naruto is 12)

It was a long 4 years for Naruto, his parents still didn't see him or his potential which only led to Naruto getting even madder and ultimately thinking that his family would never care about him, Although Mito for some reason was the only one in the family that actually wanted to fix their relationship together while Menma always talked about how weak Naruto was. Naruto also gained a reputation to be silent in class and dead last. Many were surprised by the fact that someone who beat sasuke in the first day of the academy quickly became dead last Naruto's excuse was that he was just lucky in the exams. But the real reason Naruto went dead last was because his teacher taught him to hide his real emotions under a mask so that No one mostly enemies could predict his emotions but he sometimes let the mask slip when Mito called him "Onii-Chan" Which he always told her to stop because they weren't family. Besides this fact he quickly became friends with many clan heirs in his class including his best friends of Kiba,Shikamaru, And Choji who they often spend time playing games and watching clouds. There was also a fair amount of fangirls for Menma and Sasuke which disgusted him, Saying fan girls would die on their first day on the field. Mito and her group of friends which included Hinata, Ino, and Sakura, Who kept clashing with Ino to claim Sasuke's love. While Ino did like Sasuke she however didn't like him as much as Sakura did, to the point where she even stalks him. But before he could think more he was awoken from his slumber to hear Kushina shout "Naru-Kun Wake up and get breakfast." Although this wouldn't be weird to other children this was for Naruto since he hadn't eaten breakfast with his family for a couple of years. "Weird" Naruto Mumbled before going to dress for the Academy graduation test.

Naruto went downstairs to see all of his 'Family' looking at him. Minato and Kushina with big smiles on their face Mito with a grin, and Menma looking at him with hatred. "What?" Naruto asked with confusion when his family was looking at him. "Were Family Naruto-Kun and we should eat together" Minato responded with a foxy grin. "When were we Family?" Naruto said with a emotionless look that shocked everyone in the family. They were all known to have lots of energy and looked alive and happy all the time but to see a son of 2 happy parents with no emotion on his face was rare. Mito and Kushina started sobbing after seeing the look he sent his 'Family' and ran up stairs with tears with Minato following. After they left Naruto proceeded to the door with toast in his hand with Menma Glaring at him with pure rage on his face. 'Hn That Dobe thinks he's the best and starts acting cool to make my family cry he will pay for this!' Menma Thought. "Wonder what happened to them." Naruto said when he exited the house and was on the streets towards his Sensei's house to tell him of this revelation. For some reason he said to talk to him if his parents started to act like this towards him.

 **Jinpachi's cabin**

"Sensei!" Naruto shouted when he saw Jinpachi in the Kitchen of his wooden cabin. "Ha ha my apprentice is talking to me on the day of his graduation... soooo Heart taking" Jinpachi said with anime tears. You see Jinpachi had a side to him that was serious and another side that was completely a different person telling jokes and crying for no reason. "Sensei, it's about my family…" Naruto said with a frown. "And what about them Naruto-Kun?"

"Well i think there noticing me because they invited me to breakfast for the first time in many years." Naruto said with some Anger

"Hmm i think this is probably a problem for both of us Naruto-Kun." Responded Jinpachi

"Wait Wait how is this a problem!" Naruto said with Anger

"Calm down Naruto-Kun, it's just that they will soon follow you and question you on where you're spending nights some days"

"Oh Ok Sensei" Naruto said with a grin. You see although he appeared emotionless to his family, he revealed his true prankster side to his close friends and those he can trust. "Naruto-Kun I have a present for you!" Jinpachi said with a matching grin.

"Really! What is it!"

"Calm down Naruto-Kun" Jinpachi smiled before pulling out a huge scroll with what appeared as a Dragon's head on it.

"Is that What I think it Is Sensei!" Naruto shouted when seeing that it looked like a summoning scroll "Why yes Naruto-Kun it is the Dragon's summoning Scroll, They even gave me permission to give it to you since i have special Dragon sage permissions hehe"

"Thank You Sensei!" Naruto Shouted. "It's Alright Naruto-Kun but you should probably get to the academy now." Jinpachi said with laughter as Naruto ran out. 'That Kid is gonna become the best ninja to grace this world someday haha.' Jinpachi thought. He also thought back to when he told the Dragons he was taking an Apprentice witch they quickly questioned him on. In the end The all of the Dragon Elders thought that Naruto was the Child of prophecy but didn't say anything as the Prophecy was very likely to change soon due to it constantly changing.

 **Academy**

Naruto Entered the Academy and sat down next to a sleeping Shikamaru and hungry Chouji. Everyone was talking in the classroom for their excitement to do the Academy Graduation test. Before they could get any louder Mizuki and Iruka came in. "EVERYONE, SHUT UP" Iruka Shouted to get everyone to be quiet. "Alright today is the day you all will be taking the Academy Graduation test to become genin and Ninja of the Leaf" Iruka said.

 **Time skip to Naruto's test (all of rookie 9 pass along with mito and Menma plus some civilians)**

"Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki" Iruka said as he pointed to stand in front of them. "Alright Naruto I need you to do the Academy 3 and you will pass" Mizuki said after Naruto got there. "Alright" Naruto responded. He henged into Jinpachi with no hand seals to become a complete copy of Jinpachi. "Good" The instructors both said. Then did a flawless Kawarimi with a chair in no time with no hand seals. 'Wow Naruto is much better then he showed' Iruka thought. "Ahh is it any type of bunshin?" Naruto asked. "Yup any type Naruto" Mizuki said with suspicion as he didn't know many other bunshin academy students could do. "Alright" Naruto Responded. " **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"** Naruto said while the Academy's teachers eyes popped out. Naruto made 2 flawless Kage bunshin with no hand seals at all! "Ah-um Congratulations Naruto You pass!" Iruka said as he was still shocked that he did a Jounin level jutsu without hand seals. "Alright" Naruto responded and went to take the Hitai-ate with black cloth. As he headed out Naruto put it on his forehead and without returning to his seat Naruto left the Academy.

 **Sorry for the short chapter in a long time i went on vacation for spring break so ye. I'll make sure to have a longer chapter next time. Anyway thanks for 100 followers and see you Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5 : the Hijiri ryūzan

**guys its me again if you're reading this im probably working on my next chapter since finally have a beta which will just make my work better, and also sorry for having short chapters like 1 to 2 k word chapters which are really short so next chapter i'll try to atleast get 5 k but no promises. Oh and thanks for 130 followers and 90 favorites! Anyway here's chapter 5!**

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO BELIEVE IT!**

 **4 Year flashback (naruto is 8)**

Minato was still remembering that fateful day. The day when his sensei approached him with something that, unknown to them would break their family apart in the future

"Minato!" Jiraiya shouted as he got in the hokage's office through the window.

"Sensei will you ever learn to go through the door?" Minato responded which Jiraiya promptly giggled in his perverted way.

"But if i went through the door i would have to see that HOT secretary you have. Hehe." Jiraiya responded with.

Minato could only sweatdrop at this. "Ok Sensei, but why are you here anyway?" Minato said.

"Minato My Boy! The Toad sages have talked to me about a prophecy!" Jiraiya practically screamed.

"Alright Come down Sensei." Minato said as he walked to the door placing a sound suppression seal on it.

"What is it the Toad sages said Sensei?" Asked Minato

"Well Minato they had a prophecy about 2 children that i think might be Mito and Menma!" Jiraiya said with excitement.

"Really? So what was the prophecy Jiraiya-Sensei?" Minato was confused at this new revelation so he was thinking many about things.

"2 Kids born from a Strong leader of a Village and a amazing Kunoichi will become the strongest ninja in the Ninja world…"

However, Before Jiraiya could finish Minato interrupted him. "So you're saying Mito and Menma are destined to become the 2 strongest Ninja ever!" Minato Shouted

"Well Kinda but hear me out before interrupting Minato!" Jiraiya shouted back.

"Hehe Sorry…" Minato said in a sheepish tone.

"Anyway before i was interrupted, These two kids will either save the Ninja world together or…" Jiraiya said with the end being in a sad tone.

"One of the Children will fight for peace and the other will fight for its destruction." Jiraiya ended with a blissful tone. Minato gasped at this and had a scared face.

"But It's alright Minato The Toad Sages specifically said to train your two kids early and treat them well so the 2nd fate of the world doesn't happen" Jiraiya reassured his student.

"Alright Sensei, I'll go inform Kushina-Chan of this good news!" Minato said with a smile.

 **End Flashback**

The day before Placements was when they finally noticed they ignored Naruto. The academy supervisor Shishou went to the Namikazes house for an emergency meeting. He told them how Naruto was in the acadedmy something both of them didn't kniw. How he scored 1 point more on every test to pass and always ignored the fighting tests due to being "Tired". It was that day the Genjutsu The Shinigami put on their Family's souls finally broke and there memories of Naruto came back full force.

Both Kushina and Minato Cried themselves to bed after seeing how bad they messed up Naruto when they invited him to Breakfast. "Don't worry Kushina-Chan we will bring back Our Sochi-Kun!" Minato said while still sobbing.

Kushina could only weakly nod while still tearing up. 'I know what to do i'll invite him to train with us He can't Turn that offer down!' Minato Thought.

 **Scene Change Jinpachi's house after Graduation**

"Sensei I passed." Naruto said when he got to his Sensei's house.

"Ahh Naruto-Kun i thought you would be more excited about becoming an Official Ninja of The Hidden Leaf Hehe."

"No Sensei I am Not. Now, WHERE IS THE DAMN CONTRACT?!" Naruto Practically Screamed.

"Kami please bless me with new ears due to it being destroyed by my Apprentice…" Before he could finish though Naruto already punched him in the gut.

"Now Sensei You wouldn't want no limbs at all Would you?" Naruto said with a tone that could make any man cringe due to it being so sweet and scary at the same time, He also grinned like a maniac which didn't help at all.

"Fine Naruto-Kun It's right there" Jinpachi said as he pointed to it at his room. He couldn't finish the sentence though because Naruto had immediately rushed to it.

"Alright Naruto-Kun Before you sign it i need you to 1. Not Piss of the Dragons and 2. Not Touch anything. Ok?"

"Hai Sensei" Naruto replied and then cut his hand and signed the contract. Right after he signed his name the Contract glowed Red for a few seconds before he was Sent to the Hijiri ryūzan

 **( Holy Dragon Mountain In japanese I will be using this as a name for the Dragon Summon place for the duration of this Fanfiction)** "Hopefully The Dragons won't break more than 10 bones in his body." Jinpachi Sighed as he said this and then Winced when he remembered the time where he came back with 50 broken bones from going there to get a Summoning contract with them, He was Victorious 5 attempts later though.

 **Hijiri ryūzan**

Before Naruto could even think of where he was taken to he was immediately falling to the ground. Under him he saw Dragons… Huge Fucking Dragons. And then he saw a red dragon with yellow slit eyes going straight at him with speed that could make the Kages feel like Genin. "Holy Shi-" Before Naruto could even curse he was in on the Dragon's back and flying down towards the surface. " **Hmm I've never seen a Human here other then Jinpachi so tell me, Who are you and why have you come here?** Asked The Dragon in a frightening tone.

"Um i'm here to get a Dragon summoning Contract." said With Determination. The Dragon just stopped mid air and then turned back to Naruto. " **I would Advise you to stop and reverse summon back to your home, The only ones who can have a chance of getting our summoning contracts are people who Jinpachi or the Dragons Deems fit."** Replied The Dragon. "But I'm here since my Sensei Jinpachi gave me the contract and deemed me fit I guess." Naruto said with a bit of Ki ( **Killer Intent)** Flailing around him. The Dragon looked at him like a villager would look at someone who wanted to be Hokage with a Orange Jumpsuit and failed the Academy 3 times and Then Started Laughing. Loudly like so loud it almost burst Naruto's Eardrums into Pieces. " **I have been wanting to Meet you for a very long time Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki Apprentice Of Jinpachi Ryu!"** The Dragon then Flashed him a wide smile. "Please Call me Naruto, and what's your name?"

" **Jin"**

 **Dragon Elder Chambers**

Naruto was sweating like it was a shower right now, In front of him where 3 10 foot Behemoths of Dragons and behind them were 8 slightly shorter Dragons but still Glaring Bullets at him.

" **What Brings A Human to our land and how has he got here?"** One Of The Elder Dragons practically screamed.

"I-I ah-hh Came here to see if i could get permission to Summon The Dragons" Naruto said, But right when he said it every Dragon besides the Elders Targeted there Killer intent to Demon levels.

'What The Fuckkk' Naruto thought as he was on 1 knee gagging and just the Killer Intent. Unknown to him this impressed every dragon in the room as all of them thought

' **How is this child not passed out? Or worse Dead like the other rare Summoners we have.'**

But one of the Dragons more specifically a Dragon named Shin was impressed by the child's showing.

' **Hmm This boy is doing good but i doubt he can survive this'** As Shin released his **KI** The other dragons stopped as Shin was known for his superior attitude, Like a very pissed Last Uchiha with a Stick so far up his ass it came out of his mouth.

 **Elsewhere…**

Sasuke was practicing when he suddenly Sneezed "Hnn I feel like someone is finally realising that i'm the Best Ninja to ever live due to My Uchiha Blood, And it Feels like it's the Dead last-Dobe."

 **Back To the Dragon Elder Chambers…**

'I can't fall down, I WON'T FALL DOWN!' Naruto Thought with Determination as he got up from 1 knee to a Standing position but Still Sweating a lot. Silence soon fell in the room. The Dragons besides the elders And Shin all Gasped. Not even Some Dragons could do what this Mortal just did. ' **This boy he He got up the only person to do that before was That fool Hashirama!'** No one Spoke for a Minute before Naruto broke the Silence "So Can i summon you guys Now?" Soon after all of The Elder Dragons had their own discussion while The other Dragons had their own discussion.

" **Young Naruto we have decided to allow you to summon us in battle but first we have decided to first put a Dragon Lacrima Deep inside you"** One of the Elder Dragon said which got a lot of gasps from everyone.

"So what exactly is a Dragon Lacrima?" Naruto questioned.

" **A Dragon Lacrima is a magical stone we put in Humans who we deem fit of Learning the Dragon Sage mode."** The elder respond.

"Woah"

" **Indeed Young Naruto but there is only one way of unlocking the Dragon Sage Mode"** All of the Dragons knew what this way, And frowned.

"Really? What Is It!" Naruto Shouted

" **Quiet Young Naruto, The only way to get The Omoikane The Doujutsu of the Dragons is to see your closest Friend Die..."** Said the Dragon with a frown.

"Um Ok" To be quite honest Naruto was scared shitless and didnt want to unlock the Omoikane with either of those choices.

 **HEHE I'M SUCH A DEVIL! Ok but srsly thanks for the support and sorry for Cliffhanger also This Omoikane Doujutsu is still in the works for Powers and i already know how it's gonna look so pm me some abilities you think it should have. Yes I know Hashirama doesn't have Dragons in Canon but this is my world and now he does. Also this one reviewer asked why I'm saying Naruto isn't gonna be op and to that i say he's gonna be op but not godlike simple. Also 1 question i got asked was why Naruto accepted Jinpachi so easily as a Sensei. I can't really tell you that as it is gonna be a MASSIVE Spoiler if i do but let's just say Jinpachi is not all he's meant to be… Hehe.**


	6. Chapter 6 : The Real Genin Test!

Hey guys i'm back for another chapter. I have decided to change some things for naruto's doujutsu abilities and it requirements since it's really similar to the Sharingan. Also its abilities are gonna be genjutsu and slightly ninjutsu based since i thought having it ninjutsu and taijutsu based would make it more op then i wanted this early. Thanks for the reviews and follows i'm also sorry for the no chapters for a long time. But i also think that i'll be taking a lot more time now to actually make chapters longer than 1 to 2 k words but it will take me longer to make. Im also thinking of making review responses here soon so if you have a critique or a question don't feel shy asking or reviewing. Anyway here's chapter 6: Genin

"WHAT!"

"QUIET NINGEN" One of the more disrespectful elders Shouted.

"Sorry but… Is that the only way to get it?"

"No but that is the best way to get it. You see Young Naruto To get the Omoikane you need a heavy emotional reaction. Such as almost dying or seeing your best friend dye." explained the Dragon with a Frown.

"Um Ok" To be quite honest Naruto was scared shitless and didn't want to unlock the Omoikane with either of those choices.

"Now Young Naruto if we are done here you might as well go get the Lacrima placed in you although I do warn you… It will Hurt A Lot."

"Alright… Ahh. Um what's your name?" He questioned. Some off the dragons shot a glare at him for being so disrespectful to a elder dragon but was quickly shut up by a glare from said elder.

"Call me Elder Ryu Young Naruto." Ryu said with a elderly smile.

'Wow A dragon named Ryu what else is in this world?' Naruto thought.

Back in Konoha

4 Hours later Naruto reappeared in smoke at Jinpachi's cabin. He saw Jinpachi in bed snoring loudly and then turned to the clock. 8 P.M . Naruto immediately face faulted at Jinpachi's laziness.

'Guess he has nothing to do without me around.'

Naruto then sneakily made no noise and got out of The Forest of Death and towards his 'Family's' home. Naruto still held hate and vengeance over all of them and swore to never forget those feelings until they notice him as a family member and a strong ninja.

Namikaze Home

Naruto tried his best to get into the house without triggering the many seals around the home and when he got to the door he was greeted to the site of his family all having a happy dinner.

'Idiots forgot me again' Naruto said with a glare. He looked away from his family and continued to walk upstairs without being noticed.

Three days later in Hokage's Office

"Alright I'm Sure you all know why you are here, Today is the day Genin Team placements are announced." Minato said to the many Jounin in front of him. All of the Jounin Nodded and Minato Continued "Although Me and the Academy Supervisor and Teachers have organized what we believe as the best teams for these Genins I would like to hear out The 4 Jounin That I have talked to and have a actual interest in Taking a real team."

"But Hokage-Sama I thought you talked to only 3 Jounin." Kurenai said. "I talked to the fourth one in private" Replied Minato pointing at the Sitting form of Kushina.

"Anyway Anyone have Requests?"

Asuma's Hand instantly Shot up. "What is Your request Asuma-Kun?" The Hokage Said

"I would Like to take Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, And Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki."

Everyone was Stunned to say the Least. 2 People in Particular were shocked. "May I ask Why You want Naruto in your team instead of the Normal Ino-Shika-Cho Team?" Minato Asked. "Well Hokage-Sama, Although I think The Ino-Shika-Cho Team is a very good cell idea. I think Having Naruto replace Chouji would be a better idea it would make the team have more Manpower and from what i've seen from his training session i walked in on he's very talented and I think i can help the boy seeing as he has Wind and Fire elements which match mine."

Minato's Mind was on overdrive thinking of many things. 'What? Naruto Trains? I thought he was dead last?' Then Minato thought back to the day The Academy supervisor, Shisou Came to his home wanting to discuss Cell Placement.

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!

Minato and Kushina were on the couch Discussing something when they both heard a Knock on the door. Minato got up quickly and opened the door to see Shisou standing there with a big File."Shisou-kun what has brought you here on such Short Notice?" Minato Asked. "Hokage-Sama we need to discuss something very important about your son" Shisou Said.

This was when Kushina got into the conversation "Did Menma do anything wrong?" Shishou then responded quickly almost like he cut her off. "No It's about Naruto. And I ha-" Shishou was cut off right when he said Naruto by Kushina. "DID ANYTHING HAPPEN TO NARU-CHAN!?" Kushina practically screamed. "No far from it, It's just… How much do you know about Naruto?" Shishou answered with his own question. It was met with silence and a dumbfounded look on each parents face. 'Ho- How do I not know what Naru-Chan likes and hates? Did i forget him that much when we started training his siblings? How am I this Bad of a Mother!?' Kushina thought.

'No way it… Its like i forgot everything about Naruto after he passed the age of 5.' Minato thought with Kushina.'

"I see" Shisou said. He knew that Naruto was not a social kid to those he didn't know or weren't friends with but when he did more research into it he found that Naruto talked normally to his Friends which included Shikamaru,Chouji,and Shino sometimes but even at those times he was particularly quiet. It didn't take that much for anyone to find out that Naruto was not a socially Adept kid.

Shisou then took the conversation too The couch where he basically talked about how Naruto did fantastic on the opening Exams but for the rest of the 4 years failed at everything and always scored a point or two more then what was needed to not fail In the end he said that it was like Naruto was trying to look weak. "I have No possible Cell suggestions based on this information, And i would also mark Naruto as a Flight risk-" Before Shisou could finish his sentence he was faced with a glare from both parents and chunin level KI (KIller Intent) From both parents. Shisou then looked back and didn't even flinch, Being a Former Jounin level ninja.

"Shisou are you saying that My son Naruto is a flight risk?" Minato said in a snarl. "Yes I am Hokage-Sama You two are both of his parents yet you don't know much about him and he barely talks to anyone except three people, Always leaves alone and first and leaves Academy school grounds so fast I can't even follow him through the Crowd of Kids." Shishou replied not backing down. Minato sighed, "Alright Shishou if that is all you want to talk to me about leave the papers for the suggested team cells and leave."

"Thank you for your time, Hokage-Sama." Shishou Replied and walked out of the Namikaze home. It was that day that both Namikaze parents agreed to make up their sins to Naruto in anyway.

END FLASHBACK

Minato Sighed and rubbed his temples, 'Why was Being Hokage so hard?' Minato thought. "Alright Asuma-Kun, But first you need to tell me about what type of team this should be and if this is fine with the other three Jounin taking a team." Minato replied Much to the Happiness of Asuma. "Alright Hokage-Sama I think this team would be good with group Assassination missions or any kind of Escort/Infiltration missions." Asuma replied.

"Alright, Now what do you three think and which one of you are going to take Choji?" MInato Replied then looked at the three jounin. "Hokage-Sama I think i would be a good Sensei to him and having him on a team with Kiba,Shino, and Hinata would be good. He would be helpful to the team incase they need Man power and might also help with Kiba's arrogance." Kurenai said Hopefully, In truth Kurenai wanted Chouji instead of Kiba due to his arrogance but guessed he couldn't get him because she thought one of the other three would definitely pick the Ino-Shika-Cho Cell. "Alright Kurenai but you do know that you would have to take 4 genin,If it's not too much of a burden i can expect you to handle this team by yourself due to having a quiet calm cell other than Kiba. But if you want i can always give you another partner just like i have Kushina-Chan and Kakashi-Kun doing." The Hokage answered. "There is no need for that Hokage-Sama, I believe my skills would be able to handle them." Kurenai replied with a smile.

"Alright if that is all Team 7 Will be Menma, Mito, Sasuke, And Sakura with Kakashi and Kushina as their senseis, Team 8 will have Kiba,Shino,Hinata, and Chouji With Kurenai as a Sensei, And finally Team 10 will have Ino, Shikamaru, And Naruto with a Sensei of Asuma." The Hokage said with a bright Smile. "That is all for Cell placements if you have no further questions all of you are Excused.

Everyone left but Minato saw that Kushina was still sitting in the chair looking at him. "Minato-Kun are you sure putting Naruto on a team without me and his siblings will bring his relationship with us better?" Kushina asked. "I know Kushi-Chan but this is for the best, Also Asuma seems genuinely happy to have Naruto on his team. And i trust him in teaching Naruto." MInato replied. Kushina Smiled "Alright Minato-kun" Kushina said before she left in a swirl of water.

Team Placement day.

Naruto woke up at 6 am in the morning of his team placement day. 'Oh yeah that..' Naruto thought before getting off his bed and doing his morning routine. It was a late time for Naruto to wake up and The academy started at 8 so he did it quickly before slipping on his newly bought Clothes which included Custom made Black Anbu pants with Red Dragon on the right leg and a tight Fishnet shirt that showed off his body topped with a jacket that had 2 pockets in the front for shinobi items and and Uzumaki symbol in the back with a dragon going through it. Then the jacket had unique sleeves which ended in the mid forearm area with a tight fit that stuck to his body and to finish it off had sleeve on his neck. (I know that sounds weird but think of the neck part of Naruto's cannon Shippuden arc clothing) and The last part he out on was his Black Hitai-ate (that how you spell it?) and his black Shinobi shoes. He still remembered when he came back to a worried Kushina with a clothing bag and Kushina making a fuss about him which really freaked him out since she never did any of this before, he simply answered her questions with fine or at the Shinobi store and then she complimented him on his clothing choice for some reason. 'They will probably force me to eat with them again so i might as well go get something to eat from a shop' Naruto thought before going to get Ramen.

Academy

Naruto entered the academy and noticed some of the girls had blushes on their face as they saw Naruto's new attire. Naruto just walked towards Shikamaru and Chouji while Menma sneered at the 'Dobe' While Naruto just thought 'Why does Menma hate me? Well whatever.' Finally sitting down Shikamaru awoke to see Girls blushing at Naruto, "Nice clothes Naruto… Real sleek with the Girls" He said which Chouji chuckled at while Naruto just shrugged Until Sakura came running over to Sasuke while Ino went to talk to Narumi.

"QUIET DOWN GAKIS" Iruka shouted when he entered with his famous Big head Jutsu. Everyone winced at the volume and immediately Shut up. "Today i'm going to announce your Genin teams" Iruka said before going into speech mode about being a Genin Naruto immediately dozed off until his 'Danger-Incoming senses' went open and his head immediately snapped up and caught two chalk pieces aimed at him and Shikamaru in lightning speed. Every Genin was amazed at the speed while Menma and Sasuke and Kiba were all jealous of speed it was caught 'Claiming the speed should be theirs for being amazing Clan heirs' While Sasuke thought he needed that speed to Kill Itachi. Iruka Smirked when Naruto caught the Chalk pieces seeing how his favourite student was actually able to do something most Genin awed at. "Woah thanks Naruto, I mean there's always haters for people that nap. Am i Right?" Shikamaru asked which Naruto firmly Nodded at which caused everyone to face fault.

Iruka Coughed to get everyone's attentions again "As i was saying Team 7 will be Mito Namikaze-Uzumaki, Menma Namikaze-Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, And Sakura Haruno." Sakura immediately shouted about how love prevailed while all of the fanboys and fangirls groaned at not being in Sasuke,Mito, Or Menma's team. "Your Sensei's will be Kakashi Hatake and Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki. Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, And Chouji Akimichi your Sensei Will be Kurenai" Naruto was surprised there wasn't a ino-Shika-Cho team as was Shikamaru While Ino just groaned. "Team 9 is still in circulation, Team 10 will be Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, And Shikamaru Nara Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." When he finished Kurenai and Asuma Walked in Claiming their respective teams while Team 7 had to wait 3 hours until Kakashi and Kushina arrived.

Yakiniku Q

After They left the Academy Asuma led his team towards his Favorite grill Yakiniku Q. After getting a seat and lunch Asuma Started the conversation. "Hi everyone My names Asuma Sarutobi Your new Genin Sensei" Asuma Stated with a smile. "Why don't we all introduce ourselves starting with our likes,Dislikes,Hobbies, and Dreams" Asuma said while lighting his Cigarette. "You go First Blondie Number 1" he said pointing at Ino.

"My Name is Ino Yamanaka My likes are My Friends, Buying new clothes, And Sasuke. My dislikes are Sakura-Forehead, Lazy asses. Briefly Glaring at Shikamaru and Naruto. My hobbies are Fashion, And talking to my friends, And my Dreams for the future is to Find The Perfect Husband!" Ino Exclaimed

Asuma then pointed at Shikamaru and said "Lazy ass"

Shikamaru then Yawned and started his Introduction. "Troublesome. My names Shikamaru Nara, My likes are Cloud watching and Sleeping. My dislikes are Rowdy Blondes" Which got a snort from Naruto and Ino "Working,And troublesome Situations. My Hobbies are Cloud Watching and Napping and My dreams is to have a problem Free life and marry a average wife and have be known as an average Ninja when i die." Once Shikamaru was done with his Introduction everyone immediately face faulted.

Asuma points at Naruto and says "You next Grumpy Blondie"

"My Names Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, but i like to go by Naruto Uzumaki. I have not many Likes, and dislike a certain Family in this world… My hobbies are Training and Sleeping, And My dreams are… I think i have no Dreams really" All of the Genin except Naruto Face faulted again While Asuma was contemplating many things… 'He doesn't like his family most likely and Has no Dreams as a 12 year old Genin. Man. having a team is gonna be harder than i thought especially since he's most likely a Flight risk Like The Hokage and Shishou said.'

"Alright Since we're done with our Introductions, How bout we talk about your real Genin test." Asuma said waiting for a outburst. Instead he got a Tired Groans from Shikamaru A bored look from Naruto while Ino was the only real Genin to have a outburst. 'Interesting' Asuma added in his head. "But Asuma-Sensei aren't we real Genin right now?" Ino asked obviously not getting the memo that both Shikamaru and Naruto got.

"Well In That test was only to weed out the Competition to see if you had The minor steps of being a Genin down, while this test is to see if your really worth giving Genin rank too. I mean did you really think 3 simply jutsu, Throwing some Shuriken and Kunai, And a simple written test was enough for Genin of Konohagakure?" Asuma said, Then asked. Which Ino just Nodded her head at understanding what he Meant. "In fact this test has a 79% Percent Fail rate…" Asuma trailed off to see if his scare tactic worked. It got another Groan from Shikamaru and a eye being Widened by Ino while Naruto kept his impassive Look. 'Interesting, Very Interesting Genin' Asuma stated in his mind.

"This test will Decide weather you guys get to stay Genin or not and it's a very simple task that will help all Woman and all Ninja in this village for a long time." Asuma said while handing them a picture of a silver haired man with his eye covered by his konoha Hitai-ate and a Mask that covered his face. Naruto Immediately flinched Knowing exactly what Asuma had in his Mind.

"Let me guess Asuma-Sensei you want us to find Kakashi and take away his Smut he always reads." Naruto said in a bored tone. "Not quite Naruto but very close. I want you to do something that will scar him so much that he actually decides to go to the Jounin meeting in the hokage's office for Team results on time. Before you ask why, Kakashi is a very lazy man. Like Nara level Lazy so he arrives to anything that's not a direct order or Mission above C rank at least 3 hours late." Asuma stated with a smile.

2 of the Genin immediately backed off before Shikamaru asked in a shaky voice… "Wha- What Do you want us to do?". "Well Shikamaru, I want you to make him come on time and do all that's necessary for it, And to make the stakes Higher i will only take two of you seeing as taking 3 is… Troublesome." Asuma said in a Smile. Ino immediately face faulted while Naruto right eye was twitching a little. "Alright Guys Your Test Starts…. NOW!" Ino immediately darted off while Shikamaru and Naruto just walked away. 'Interesting' Asuma Thought with a smile before Shunshining out of there

Naruto was pondering One thing '3 man Cell?'. Shikamaru was thinking the same thing while Ino… "Holy Shiiiit! I'm gonna be failed!" Ino was shouting. Not soon after Naruto spotted Kakashi strolling down the street reading his famous Orange book. 'I can feel Asuma Sensei's Chakra Signature but it's Extremely Feint meaning he's trying to hide it. He probably doesn't know i'm a sensor though, But if he's observing us then this might confirm my suspicions.' Naruto thought. Shikamaru was a fair distance away from Naruto but could see his face turn to a face of Understanding. 'Seems he found out the meaning of this test, Just like me' he thought. Shikamaru then approached Naruto slowly but Naruto already knew he was coming and turned his head to him and ran over to where he was.

'Ah Seems like they found the gist of the test' Asuma Thought proudly. "Naruto you know the meaning of this test right?" Shikamaru asked. "Yea Shikamaru its Teamwork" Naruto responded. "Seems like it you get Into i'll keep an eye on Kakashi" Shikamaru offered. "Ok" Naruto said back before going out in high genin speeds trying to find Ino Chakra Trace. 'This is going to be Troublesome'

 **Ino and Naruto**

"There She is". Naruto approached Ino. "In this test is about Teamwork so we should probably work together".

"How do i know you're not lying and just using me?" Ino shot back

"C'mon In it's a jounin vs 3 academy fresh Genin and he never said teamwork is not allowed, In fact he didn't even say anything of the sorts related to it and he was watching us which could only mean he's watching us to see if we do it and meet his goal or he's trying to asses which i doubt because he Watched exactly where me and Shikamaru were, not where you were.

Ino obviously not expecting a 3 sentence Summary on why Teamwork was best, Just responded with a "Ok". "Great Now follow me Ino"

The two quickly came across Shikamaru napping on the floor before he got smacked on the head by Ino. "Troublesome blond girls" Shikamaru kept mumbling for 1 minute before Naruto cut in. "We're all here now let's make a plan so we can pass this test" Naruto said quietly

1 Hour later

"Alright everyone know the plan?" Shikamaru asked. "Yea" was the response from the other two. Shikamaru got positioned behind some bushes while Ino did the same on the other side. Naruto was on the roof waiting for the signal. Shikamaru started the attack using his Kagemane Jutsu and tried to stop Kakashi from going any farther. Unfortunately Kakashi just kept walking even with his Kagemane On him. 'Plan 2 then' Shikamaru thought. Naruto appeared in front of Kakashi with a laid back tone. "Kakashi, Give me the book" Naruto said with complete calmness but a edge of Pain in it. 'Jeez i know Sensei said he Neglected his training and was a bad dad and all that but that did all of this' Kakashi thought with a tint of Guilt.

"Now why pray tell would i give you my book Naruto… Wait don't tell me. You're a fan too!?" Kakashi asked obviously not serious. Naruto Narrowed his eyes. "I suggest you take me seriously Hatake." Naruto growled before throwing a Kunai at Kakashi with some speed. He then made some kage bunshin and ordered them to charge. 'Alright all i need is to put chakra suppression seals on him and let Shikamaru do the work from there. And this should be the part where Ino helps me.'

'Fast thrower' Kakashi analyzed before simply side stepping the Kunai. Kakashi then Sensed Chakra flaring signaling a Jutsu to his left.  
He quickly realised that it had to be a Yamanaka if this was team 10 and quickly lept out of the way while Ino was trying to get him with her Mind Body Switch Technique But Kakashi's speed was too much for her until Naruto decided to help Ino out. 'I'm going to have to provide a distraction for Ino.' Naruto thought. He then went at Kakashi with his Wind Dragon Taijutsu style and went after Kakashi. Although he didn't have a good mastery of the style he did have a decent mastery to use it.  
Naruto first attacked with a left jab and then a Right uppercut lead by kick all of which were blocked but when he kicked Kakashi he saw a Shadow trying to reach Him. 'Shikamaru is trying to get him but his Shadow can't reach Kakashi Because He's in Broad Daylight.' Naruto assessed. Naruto made 10 more Kage bunshin and had 1 go to Shikamaru's Shadow and the rest fight Kakashi. Naruto's Kage Bunshin at the Shadow gave Shikamaru more Chakra so he can last longer and made a shadow with a Kunai who was blocking Naruto from the Sun, Shikamaru instantly getting what Naruto was trying to do latched on to the shadow before He dispelled and raced towards Kakashi. At the Same time The real Naruto Did a small Katon: Flame Bullet! Barely the size of the Book Kakashi has since put away towards where his Book was held.

Kakashi, Completely aware of the Jutsu Started Sweating and shouting No due to him being held down by Kage Bunshin. He quickly dispelled the Kage Bunshin and Saved his book in the Nick of time. Only to see Him being held down by a shadow. Ino's Mind body Switch Technique since worked and she was slowing Kakashi down the whole time but strangely Enough Kakashi's will for his book to not get burnt let him take control for a few seconds.

Kakashi/Ino tossed Naruto The book while the real Kakashi was screaming No over and over again.

"Kakashi Hatake you will go to the Hokage Meeting for Genin teams which is in…. 5 minutes if you want to ever see your book again or." Naruto gave the book to a Kage bunshin and started to make Hand Seals… Hand Seals that Kakashi Knew.

"NO! I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR PRECIOUS, GIVE PRECIOUS BACK!" Kakashi Screamed all the while Asuma was Laughing his balls of in the roof with a camera out and recording the whole event. "This Will be gold for everyone in the village." Asuma said while wiping a tear out of his eye.

"Ok Hatake, Jeez how possed can you be with this book" Everyone was far beyond the point of face Faulting at that point. "Just come to the Hokage Meeting on time and you will be given back this book." Naruto said before he and his team walked towards Their Sensei all Laughing.

"Congratulations Team You pass! I don't think i need to explain this test as you all got it in legit the first 5 minutes. Anyway meet me on Training Ground 10 Tomorrow at 8. From this Point on were all Team 10!" Asuma said with a smile. Everyone There smiled as well, With Shikamaru saying something about "Troublesome Ninja"

Hokage Office.

All of the Jounin were there Except Kakashi, as expected. Then something that would only happen Once in a lifetime happened. Kakashi was on time. "Kakashi Has The Village Been Taken Over Or Worse!" Everyone Shouted. "Um no Sensei's Brat..." Kakashi Growled "Threatened to burn my book if i didn't come here on time."

Pure silence ensued…

Before everyone Broke down Laughing so hard you could swear some even Shat themselves. Then Asuma Came in. "Guys I recorded all of my Genin Humiliating Kakashi and him begging for his book to not be burnt" Asuma said laughing. Immediately everyone there besides Kakashi, Even the Hokage was paying 1000 Yen (10 Dollars USD) For copies.  
"Was i that Late?" Kakashi asked and everyone went deathly Silent again. 'Kill me' Kakashi thought before everyone Shouted Yes and Kushina personally hitting him on the head more than enough times to cause a Concussion. The Hokage Coughed to get everyone's Attention again.

"Alright I know you all Know why we are Here, To see Which Genin Teams Passed" As he said that every team from 1-6 failed. "Team 7 Passed, As expected due to Menma's and Mitos Sibling Teamwork and Sasuke Helping with him as a rival and With Sakura following Blindly Menma, Mito, and Sasuke are all Mid genin level and Sakura is Low Genin level" Kushina said for Kakashi. "Very Well" Minato Replied

"Team 8 Passed too with their Teamwork good but Kiba takes the Alpha male too much which screws up the Chemistry while Choji and Hinata are too timid but i'll say that they're all Genin level." Kurenai said. "Very good" Minato replied.

"Team 10 Passed with Flying colors." Asuma said before being interrupted by everyone Especially Minato and Kushina seeing as how this team had their Forgotten Son on it. " FLYING COLORS!?" Everyone Shouted.  
"Yes Flying colors they not only found the meaning of the test within 5 Minutes which is just impossible, Their teamwork was so good i would seriously consider their potential better than the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio. Shikamaru had a solid plan with a backup plan too. Ino was fairly skilled and managed to get in the body of a jounin as a Genin and Naruto was… Simply Amazing he not only fought Kakashi by himself, he managed to get Kakashi to put his book down which many of you know, Some Chunin Assassins can't even do he is very talented, and from what i saw i would put him at low Chunin.  
This Team overall could probably Beat a Jounin in a couple of weeks." Everyone was Shell Shocked in a lack of words. Asuma was always a Modest person that never liked to brag and now he just basically stated that his new Genin team was on par with the Legendary Sannin…

TBC

Hey guys, Sorry this chapter came out so late. Its around Finals time and i have to study a lot and with a lot of homework i didn't have extra time for Fanfiction. The Next Chapter is going to prolly be out in 2 weeks and have 5 to maybe at best 10k words seeing as i'm not going to do those Short ass chapters anymore I hope you Enjoyed this Chapter. The Doujutsu Naruto is gonna get won't be unlocked for some time but will be unlocked before Shippuden so ye. I will be still taking Suggestions for its abilities and Pairings but i have most of the Abilities for the eye down. I don't want to make it up so i'm making Genjutsu based since That was like the most Underpowered Ability Naruto had. Anyway Please review and Follow. Also i have some ideas for some stories which have been keeping me from doing this so i Might put this story on Hiatus after Shippuden starts and Naruto Genin days end. My Primary story idea is a Tokyo Ghoul Naruto Crossover with Narutayu as the pairing. Anyway that's it for this Chapter also remember i don't abandon my stories unless i somehow magically die so ye JA NE!


	7. Notice

**Hi, sorry for not updating but im just here to clarify if this story is dead or not. Its not dead as a short answer. But i am rewriting this as i have seen from reviewing past chapters they are wrote as shit. I think it has to do with the fact that i rushed it without a actual story board. Please read my other story Naruto the Demon, as i actually know what im doing with that.**

 **I have noticed that its not only me that thinks its shit. And i welcome constructive criticism.**

 **Any way, See you in the rewrite! (follow so you don't miss it too)**


End file.
